


Sunset in Asgard

by slashersivi



Series: My Collabs/BB's [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for "Never Close Our Eyes" from the Cap-IM 2012 Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Close Our Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541625) by [catadamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catadamon/pseuds/catadamon). 



**Author's Note:**

> The BB organizers are awesome, this was my first Big Bang and I was really happy for the opportunity! Many thanks to the author for such a wonderful story and her art advice/help with comic formatting, since it was something I had never tried before. 
> 
> [This pic is on tumblr with WIP sketches and babbling commentary](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/33988576612/capironbb12-neverclose%22)


End file.
